stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supertech1
Requesting Rollback Rights Ranks actually aren't that big of a deal, so I'm giving you the rollback, and if you want sysop/'crat, then you can just ask and I'll do the same as with Japal1 (until we get an official policy on it.) 19:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I've decided to give you the sysop powers too. Feel free to use them however you think will best help the wiki. 22:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Speedy Deletions I've deleted most of the speedy deletes of the MechScape logo -- the Wiki Wide one is a file used on the Quartz skins, and of course, we have no rules against personal images, so I left that one for now. If you'd like to draft a policy on that, go ahead, I haven't got time now, but I agree we should have one. 19:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) MechScape vs MechScape Wiki Namespace Hey, I'm moving all those pages back to the "MechScape Wiki" namespace, mainly due to the fact that it's a namespace, while anything named "MechScape:" is in the Main namespace. If you would like, we can request Wikia rename the "MechScape Wiki" namespace to "MechScape" instead, and all those articles should (in theory) move with it. 02:42, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Is this THE Mechscape BETA? This URL has been removed for safety measures by Supertech1. Mouse-over to get the URL, but DO NOT VISIT. Is this real or is it a scam? :A scam. 16:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Signature Stop stop. I got the sig. 18:42, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I think. Not :Finally ty. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] [[User talk:Dragongnexus| Talk ]] 18:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Kk. Change the code then if it's incorrect, I just copied the one from Runescape's I R Zaros and changed a few things. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] [[User talk:Dragongnexus| Talk ]] 18:49, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Consider all this bambooziling fuzzle that it never happened lol. 18:54, 25 January 2009 (UTC) TADA! ::::Ye get rid of that Contribs and #, but not the talk. And then ty. 18:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Ty. Now my signature is done. But 1 problem. CMON JAGEX, PUT THE GAME OUT ALREADY!!!!!! LOL. Dragongnexus Talk 19:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, now with Subst Nosubst. 19:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) U broke it! 19:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :But I fixed it. 19:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Help... 19:11, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm. Maybe I was right the first time. Try this: 19:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It was fine at first, but then u going on about squeezing stuff n w/e. Leave it at that. G2g cya. Dragongnexus Talk 19:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::::What does it say in ur preferences? Dragongnexus Talk 19:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Got it! 19:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Template I made one for you because links were broken, so no probs ;) 18:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I saw you were adding Cleanup tags on pages, but they were all broken, so I copied one from RuneScape Wiki. Tada! 18:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently, the history says you made it. 18:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::EDIT CONFLICT! I tried to make it but you were making it at the same time! That's why... 18:15, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I did notice it didn't load at once... thought I lost connection, could of said EDIT CONFLICT at the top. Oh wellz, templates made. 18:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) All work and no play made Jack a dull boy In %, how much of the time are you on the Wikis and on the games themselves? 18:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :PS: Are you on game now? 18:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just wondering... 18:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Proteciton Oops meant to put this on Japol1's page sorry Supertech1.--Richardtalk 20:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Helper I worked as an intern for Wikia Gaming for 3 months and was then hired. The position is here.--Richardtalk 18:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Signature 2 Gimme the code that makes the sig on this wiki what we designed but plain on others please. 19:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually nevermind, I found it in an old conversation with Quartic on FunOrb Wiki. 19:30, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent. 19:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) admin Could you please vote if i can become an admin or not because it cant be decided intell you and richard vote. Adminship . Logo Congratulations on the logo, that is absolutely perfect! 15:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Forum Mod Crown The image I uploaded was the official forum mod crown, taken directly from the website on the funorb forums. 17:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually I asked one of my Forum Mod frineds to send me a message, I saved the image on there, and made it smaller because it's unnecessary to have a wider background. By the way, you do know you don't have to delete the whole image then upload another one, there is a 'Upload a new version of this file' link below. 18:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext Could you please use this template instead of the current one. This one is alot better, similar to that of RuneScape Wiki, which I find extremely useful, and will be a great tool for all editors to use. 18:36, 18 February 2009 (UTC) About | Copyrights | Disclaimer | Policies | Style guide | | Contact us Community Portal | Forums | IRC Chat | News Article of the Month | User of the Month | Candidates for deletion | Candidates for undeletion Administrators | Requests for adminship | Counter Vandalism Unit | Administrator Requests Stubs | | | Speedy deletion candidates | Articles to be merged | Cleanup | Incomplete articles | | | | Wanted images | | :This edit has been made. 19:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Another MechScape Beta Scam Could you also report "www.mechscape-testing.com" to Jagex as well please, a newly discovered scam website. 15:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Support our Wiki! Help us support the MechScape Wiki by getting it featured on Wikia Gaming! If we can gain 10 votes, we can make this Wiki more popular, more hard working and a lot better than any other Wiki out there! Simply visit http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming/Featured_Wikia/Votes, go to the MechScape Wiki section and put your username on! Thank you! 14:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Logo I was just wondering if you still had the MechScape Wiki logo saved into your computer. If you notice some of the edge on the right side has been cut off and before I make an attempt to fix it myself I was wondering if you had it around and could re upload the image without that one section cut off (it's in the semi-transparent section). Thanks. 16:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. And sorry about your computer. I have just gotten mine back from repair as well - took 3 weeks :S 02:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Infringment Sorry, but if I have made a mistake, don't remove the content, fix it if you have any concern. 06:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :And how come I don't see ya on RuneScape anymore? 06:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC)